Destiny's Altered
by brokenbloodchamber
Summary: Not my usual type of fic, this ones more "action", and the main character is Radditz
1. Default Chapter

Destiny's Altered - By: The Broken Blood Chamber A/K/A Jessica Warner  
  
A/N: I don't own it, you know that. This is sort of an intro to my Radditz fic. Don't look for my usual mush here, this is hardcore dbz, hardcore tough ass saiyans. Enjoy.   
  
He breathed in deep. The air filled his lungs, but he still felt as though he was suffocating. He didn't feel safe, he never did. He wanted his father...he'd never admit.   
  
The young saiyan of a mere 17 years crawled back into his pod, giving one last glance at the waste land he left the planet as. Another marketing business for Frieza. He shook his head mornfully and closed the pod door.   
  
"Destination?" A mechanical voice asked.  
  
"Vegeta-sei." He said in a somber voice and the pod sped away, filling with a gas that put him in an easy slumber through the travel. Before passing under one thought filled his mind..."I wonder if I will see him.."  
  
Bardock looked nervous, Frieza's main ship was outside his pod, heading for the same direction..Vegeta-sei.   
  
Bardock quickly landed, and as beaten down as he was, raced for the nearest group of warriors, refusing the offer of an escort to Recovery.   
  
Mocked, beaten down, and determined, he stumbled into a bar. He spat out his message, and recieved the laughter. But one set of ears was listening, and became frightened. It was the ears of his son, the son he refused time with. As soon as Bardock left, Radditz fled from the bar.   
  
The room was dazed, confused. What was it, they were not sure but both father and son felt it. A few went back to drinking, but some of the elite picked up their senses, and felt around. It didn't feel good to them either. 15 of them ran after Bardock.   
  
Raditz fled to Infants. He demanded information with his fists, much the way he imagined his father would.   
  
"Kakkarot! Where is he! I want to know now!" He growled between clenched teeth.   
  
"You missed him, he left about half an hour ago." The changeling replied nervously.   
  
"Damnit! Where is he going?!" He nearly screamed with all his power.   
  
"Uh..well...he..." He stumbled nervously looking through paperwork, "Earth..."   
  
Radditz turned on his heel and ran. Family values may have ment nothing to his father, or half the saiyans here, but it ment something to him, and the mother that raised him. The mother who had just died on planet Meat.   
  
He hopped in his pod quickly and screamed his destination. The pod fled quickly through the stars. 


	2. Destiny's Altered Chapter 1

Destiny's Altered By: The Broken Blood Chamber a/k/a Jessica Warner  
  
King Vegeta sat in his thrown, his tail flowing back and forth elegantly behind him.   
  
"Bring me Bardock," He ordered, his expression nervous, his hand covering his mouth. Something must be done...Bardock had saved this planet from Frieza, and indeed, its existance was owed to him.   
  
However, Vegeta didn't like the fact that Bardock was now testing 10X stronger than he himself. With Frieza dead, Saiyans ruled this portion of the galaxy. Bardock could easily control it all if he wished.   
  
Bardock walked in, his tail secured around his waist. He bent on one knee, "My Lord."   
  
"Arise, Bardock." Vegeta said, still debating. This could be a mistake, but he was not about to lose this Kingdom.   
  
He nodded to one of his gaurds. Bardock was quickly seized. He looked up, confused. "My Lord?"   
  
"Bardock...you're going to test out a product for us. If it works, it will keep our cells in better shape, and make it much easier to control those who get above what they should. Those who get rowdy. It's a simple collar, it absorbs any energy you can muster up and contains it. It takes your energy, the more you try to fight and rise up power, the weaker you'll get."   
  
Prince Vegeta walked through the gardens. He was 15, and quickly getting bored with life. There wasn't enough to be done. His ears perked up, yes, his father had decided. He could feel it working, and it surged through his veins. He needed pain, not of his own of course, but someone elses. He grinned, he knew exactly how to get some, but he'd have to work quick.   
  
Radditz sat quietly in the corner of the bar eating. He was 19 now, and still couldn't catch his fathers attention. 2 years ago his father saved his planet, everyones lives. 2 years ago, Radditz ruined a mission. He'd deliberately gone and brought back a saiyan child who was to terrorize a planet. It was of no big consequence though, since Frieza was gone, and the missions were for him. He had hoped his younger brother would see things as he did, and he'd actually have someone to talk to, but his younger brother Kakkarot was no better company than his father..or a wall for that matter.   
  
Vegeta walked in and raced to Radditz.   
  
"Been looking for you!" He faked a pant, as though he was out of breathe.   
  
"What do you wish, Prince?" He tried to serve him respect, although he despised him. The Prince and The King, the only things that his father and brother would dedicate their lives to. The only moments he even had to talk to them, all they would discuss was the King's great plans, and how strong the Prince was getting.   
  
"I want you to come see something that me and my father have done!" He took him by the wrist and pulled him from the table. Radditz held in a growl and flicked his tail back and forth angrily, but followed the prince anyway, but not without yanking his arm free.   
  
The collor was clasped around Bardocks neck.   
  
"Now..go ahead. Try to raise your power level." Vegeta said, grinning.   
  
Bardock was afraid, at this point, the King he loved and worshipped seemed no better than Frieza. He tried to muster up some power, and fell to the floor.   
  
"Good, it works." Vegeta grin broadened.   
  
Radditz and Prince Vegeta hid behind the curtains in the mighty room. Radditz bit his lip, confused. What was happening? Vegeta just mimicked his fathers grin.   
  
"Now, Stand up!" King Vegeta growled. Bardock did as he was told.   
  
Radditz heart was pacing, 'What!? Doesn't he see Vegeta is setting him up for a kill? He's still obeying on his death bed!' and a rebellion was born in his heart, it hatched and grew instantly as he saw King Vegeta raise his hand in the direction of his father.   
  
Radditz screamed. There were no words, just his powerful scream that shook the walls of the palace.   
  
Prince Vegeta covered his ears and growled. His father looked angrily at him, and while Radditz ran off, shot him a smirk of pride. Pain was what they lived for, and they had both gotten plenty of it today.   
  
Radditz laid in the hard bed, the tears still streaming down his face. His strong hands, that felt so small and weak to him covered his face. He had just watched his father be disinigrated, and did nothing to stop it. He was obeying, just like they all had. If he had just stopped it. Now he and his father would never get a chance.   
  
He pulled a picture from under his bed. The petit female was stronger than she looked, and she had long brown hair, deep brown eyes. "Mom..." Radditz whispered. He put the picture of Celipa on his bed table and sat up. He heard a noise.   
  
An instant later his door was opened and Kakkarot walked in. He was barely 5, but a complete nightmare to Radditz.   
  
"Radditz, why are you crying?" He demanded in his young voice, crossing his arms over his armor.   
  
Radditz looked up at him, "I saw it happen..."   
  
Kakkarot looked down, "I knew it was going to happen. King Vegeta told me himself." Radditz was in disbelief.   
  
"You knew!? You knew and you didn't try to stop it, you didn't tell me?!" He bellowed at the young saiyan.   
  
Kakkarot didn't even flinch, "You would have tried to stop it."   
  
Radditz flared with rage, "Fuck yes I would have! He's my father!" Kakkarot laughed.   
  
"Family means nothing, it was for the good of the Kingdom!"   
  
"You and I both know father loved this Kingdom and would never do anything to it!"   
  
Kakkarot sighed, then turned. Before leaving he whispered, "Father loved you..."  
  
Radditz looked up, tears streaming down his soaked face again, "What?"   
  
Kakkarot paused, "He loved you. He told me so all the time when you were around. You were strong. He said you deserved to be elite. And you were smart. You barely ever got injured, he'd say, when you went on missions. He told me that he always kept track of them, but he never let you know. He was afraid of hurting you...the reason I came here, actually..was to give you this, but I didn't know how." Kakkarot pulled a small journal out from under his armor and handed it to his brother.   
  
"What is this?" Radditz asked quietly, wiping away his tears. "His journal....it's all about you." 


	3. Destiny's Altered Chapter 2

Destiny's Altered Chapter 2 By: The Broken Blood Chamber (Jessica Warner)   
  
A/N: Hm...and the plot thickens?  
  
"Today Radditz is being sent away on another mission. He is growing stronger, and using methods other than my own. Where as I fight, and though I never lose, allow myself to be torn up, and every time I recovery it increases my stregth. My dear son hardly ever comes back with a scratch, and always an increased power level. Celipa is encouraging me to see him, but I simply can't. I will be nothing but a dissapointment. I cannot dissapoint him the way I did her. "   
  
Radditz had been up all hours of the night reading the journal. It started at his birth, and the most recent entry was 2 days before the incident. His eyes filled with tears to finally know how his father felt. His eyes ran over the pages and were suddenly distracted as he saw 3 bold words in red on the top of the page.   
  
"The Red Rebellion"   
  
He flipped through the book and found a section of pages that, suprisingly, were not about Radditz, Celipa, and Kakkarot. He read eagerly. It stated his creation, artificial moon-light, and it's original purpose. It wasn't for war, not on other planets, anyway.   
  
Radditz's eyes bulged nearly from his head and his mouth fell. His father had started a revolution against Frieza..and King Vegeta was listed as the next target! As his eyes ran over the page in disbelief, he wondered..had Vegeta known this when he chose to penetrate his chest with energy? Had Frieza known this when he tried to remove Bardock before going for the planet?   
  
A thousand questions, a thousand words raced through Radditz's skull, until he felt a migrane coming on. He tossed the book from the bed and grabbed his head in pain. When he looked over he noticed his fathers red bandana hanging out from the back page and back cover.   
  
He picked it up in his hand, it smelled and felt like his father. It comforted him, and he needed it, for he was so intensely lost. He had grown to despise his father for the lack of love and care he put forth Radditz's way, and now he realized it was there all along. And then the guilt struck, perhaps if he could have pushed a little further he would have broken the barrier Bardock built (and wrote about) and they would have had time. If Radditz had been at his side...King Vegeta would not have stood a chance.   
  
He clenched his pale fingers over the red bandana. The darkened room hid most of his face, but the light of the cresent moon shone in from the window and danced on the cold tears that came in slow quiet streams. He tied it around his head, and pulled the majority of his hair free from it. A determined look spread across his face.   
  
Picking up the book again, he quickly looked up the members of the Rebellion that his father had signed on and trusted. He would seek them out, and King and Prince would pay for their 'fun'. Tonight, emotions of love would build up an even stronger hate, and hate was something any and every saiyan knew how to use. Radditz stood on his feet, the sheet falling from his masculine frame.   
  
He walked quietly to his closet, and pushing a button the door opened with little noise. He pulled out a skin tight black suit and slid into it. It made ever curve perfect with his body, and outlined ever muscle. He pulled out a battered peice of armor. It had been his fathers, after the battle with Frieza, and though Bardock insisted on discarding it, Radditz kept it close, and hidden. Hidden along with his feelings, his hate, all the rage that bottled up inside him.   
  
His trembling lips whispered softly, "My mother died, and my father made certain that it was not in vain. And now my father has died, and it will not be in vain!"   
  
He slipped into the battered armor, and pulled out a pair of gloves, and a pair of boots. He quickly slipped into them, and pulled out a scouter. Quietly he put it in place on his ear.   
  
"It's time," He wiped away his tears and let the rage build. He let it bottle, soon it would explode.   
  
Prince Vegeta sat idly on the chair next to his fathers thrown.   
  
"Father, I'm bored, I need something to destroy!" Vegeta whined.   
  
His father looked down at him sternly, "I get the feeling you will have plenty to do, soon enough."   
  
Quiet footsteps entered the main hall. Both King and Prince looked up. King, lovingly, and the Prince, annoyed. Queen Berose walked softly, smiling tenderly at her King, her hand rubbing the swelling stomach under the velvet dress.   
  
King Vegeta stood, and walked quickly towards her. He embraced her gently, and placed his hands on her stomach.   
  
"What shall we call her?" Berose looked up affectionately at Vegeta.   
  
"Let's call her Celipa." Vegeta said, hiding any indication of emotion for the name.   
  
"Celipa, that's cute. Someone you knew?" Berose asked, hiding her annoyance. Vegeta still thought Berose knew nothing of him and Celipa's affair's. Vegeta still felt an immense hate for Bardock for stepping into Celipa's life. And Bardock, someone Berose took her aggresion out on. Bardock truly loved Celipa, and Berose knew that as he laid in her arms late at night in the gardens. She encouraged him to go for her, until finally, he did. And it ended all affairs with their pairing.   
  
"Yes, she was a good warrior." Vegeta said, turning away, his cape flowing behind him. She sighed quietly, his backside, the most she ever got. She turned hers and walked away. If only Vegeta knew..she thought as she looked over her shoulder. She looked back at her stomach as she walked away.   
  
"If he knew..you'd have the same fate as your father," she whispered to her womb. 


	4. Destiny's Altered Chapter 3 Yes, Etre is...

Destiny's Altered Chapter 3  
  
By: The Broken Blood Chamber  
  
Radditz wore the outfit in his own room, where no eyes would follow him. He was getting used to it, getting a feel for it. He liked it, almost too much. But no one could see, not yet, anyway.   
  
He had begun looking up the contacts in his fathers list. Most..dead. Their deaths were listed as unknown, just as Bardocks was. The more Radditz ran, the more he began to think Vegeta knew all of this.  
  
The more he got that feeling, that Vegeta knew, the more his hatred and rebellion hidden within grew.   
  
He continued flipping through the list one night, it took up nearly 10 pages in small writing. He got to the end and found a suprise. Berose? The Queen? There was no way ...  
  
Radditz bit his lip. Perhaps he was getting into more than he had bargained for, but no..something inside kept pushing, demanding to keep going. It reminded him a lot of the night he laid under the moon with Etre, something kept telling him to keep going, keep pushing..  
  
There was a quiet tap on his door. He looked up at the clock, nearly 3 a.m. Who would be calling on him this late at night? He pushed the button and the door slid open with a hush. Etre stood infront of him. Her face was a little concerned.  
  
"May I come in Radditz?" She whispered.   
  
He mentally laughed, the only saiyan with manners, it was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. He looked to make sure no guards, or camera's, were watching and welcomed her in. It was forbidden. It provoked one of the saiyan instincts, there was only 2. Sexuality, and fighting. All mating was to be monitered, and controlled. Decided apon by the government. He grinned at this thought, they had never stopped him and Etre.   
  
She sat down on his bed. She was wearing her usual tight suit, purple, and it covered the whole body, but her armor was missing. His eyes fell over her as he ran a hand through his thick black hair.   
  
"What's the occasion?" He wondered to her out loud.   
  
"Radditz...we're in trouble." She stood and walked close to him. His big strong arms wrapped around her. Tears fell softly and silently from her eyes as she put her head on his shoulder. She could smell his hair, his skin. She knew everything about her lover, and wouldn't regret a moment with him. But now, she and he would pay the ultimate price for it, death.   
  
Her small, but strong, hands found one of his and dragged it down her suit over her stomach and to her abdomen. She looked down and slowly closed her eyes.   
  
"We're not alone in this anymore..." She whispered, tears still falling. Radditz's eyes grew, and his mouth dropped. What the royalty would do ment nothing to him, all he could think of was Etre, and their unborn child. He quickly gathered her in his arms and held her.   
  
"Etre, don't cry, everything will be alright.." He whispered softly, "I won't let anything happen to you, or her.." He nodded towards her tensed abdomen. "I will die before anything happens to either of you."   
  
He walked slowly over to the bed, and laid her down gently. He pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in, "Now, get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in days.."   
  
"Weeks actually," she corrected, yawning. He ran a hand through her soft, short black hair. She looked up at him again and smiled, and it reflected in every part of her face that the smile was genuine. From her small lips, to her bright green eyes. She wasn't sure what, but something was hidden behind the door known as Radditz, and though she couldn't see it, touch it, or know what it was, it reassured her something big was about to happen, and that she would be safe.   
  
Etre was 17, the same age as Radditz, she'd even came from the same batch of births. Etre's mother died in birth, and she had always had that quality about her that Radditz had, that which made them seem different than the others. They did enjoy fighting, but not merciless killing. They did enjoy rough housing, but they enjoyed being happy, and being with family. Something no saiyan held as an emotion, or even a thought. So in silence Celipa had cared for the unique needs of Radditz and Etre. Though Etre was far from being her daughter, Celipa treated her as if she was. Celipa always wished that Radditz and Etre would find the happiness they sought in each other. Both of them were unique for the breed, and since they were young she had watched a sort of romance develope between them. Something told Radditz that his mother would be proud of what was going to happen, and that his father would be, too.   
  
King Vegeta laid in his bed awake. He couldn't sleep, something was stirring, quite rapidly, but he couldn't make out what. Tomorrow would be another execution. This one might be a bit more painful than the others, for him. The only one that would be the slightest bit painful for him. He turned on his side and looked at his wife next to him, lovingly, and then her stomach, with the taste of disgust filling his mouth. He could feel the child's energy..he knew it wasn't his..no one would betray the kingdom and live to tell about it. 


End file.
